Episode 188: Holler Smarts
"Holler Smarts" was originally released on February 19, 2014. Description Apologies for the tardiness of this episode: Griffin was suffering from a hat trick of debilitating ailments, which are detailed in the first few harrowing minutes of the show. Suggested talking points Kissing Oil, Hair Toys, Toby Keith’s Gunstaurant, Snakepiss, Moustache Will Brothers, Inner Jack, Amateur B&B Party, The Grandma Show Outline 00:47 - Opening: Kissing oil, Valentine's day rundown and lots of gross ailments suffered by Griffin 08:49 - I’m a guy in my mid twenties and I got a haircut the other day the barber had me turn sort of sideways for most of the haircut and I didn’t want to turn my head while he was working. When he was done he turned me back to the mirror and asked what I thought. Turns out he had cut it way shorter than I wanted. Obviously I was polite and thanked him and tipped him but is there really anything you can do in this situation? -- Short Hair In San Francisco 14:17 - Y - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Waltz, who asks: What do you think of country singer Toby Keith's new restaurant not allowing guns? from news article: "Country star, actor and restaurateur Toby Keith has sparked a controversy after banning guns from his newly opened eatery in Virginia. The 52-year-old Oklahoma native held a grand opening last week for his newest venture, Toby Keith's I Love This Bar & Grill in the DC suburb of Woodbridge. But many of the singer's fans who turned up for the event were shocked to discover a sign in the window that announced:' NO GUNS PERMITTED.'" Maybe Toby Keith supports guns, but not in his restaurants, or maybe he doesn't have control over it? 19:39 - I recently dropped a small fortune on a beautiful designer purse, problem is I frequently get asked the question: how much did you pay for it? Did you guys have any subtle ways of sidestepping this question -- I'd Rather Not Say in New Brunswick Canada 27:52 - MZ - Sponsored by Hulu. Sponsored by LegalZoom. Personal message from Pete, Joe, and John. Personal message from Devon Cook. Advertisement for Oh No Ross and Carrie. 36:52 - Y- Sent in by Elliot Nevilles, from Yahoo Answers user Saving Hope, who asks: Can i adopt an 18 year old if i'm 18 year old? i'm rich, and want a best friend who's in my care..i have a Fiance?.. 40:52 - I'm turning 30 soon and I'm having a party. It was going to be a joint party with my roommate since he turns 30 four days later. The problem is that one of my friends is my roommates ex, they can't be in the same room as each other without a scene. It will be especially bad if my roommate brings his newly-pregnant fiancée. If I ask my friend not to come she will be devastated. What do I do? Should I have the party for myself and keep my roommate away or tell my friend not to come. Please help -- It Still Feels Like High School At 30 48:46 - My girlfriend and I are planning to move from Kentucky to Portland, Oregon. However, her grandmother has frequently told us she would like us to stay in Kentucky. We are afraid that telling her grandmother will result in some tension and arguments, the move is still a few months away. Should we tell her now and get it over with or wait until the moving truck is packed and yell peace out the window? -- Feeling Sucky in Kentucky 53:40 - Housekeeping 56:48 - FY - Sent in by Drew Davenport, from Yahoo Answers user Manny, who asks: Christians, What's your opinion on the movie Ghost rider? Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Drew Davenport Category:Facial Hair